The invention relates to pallet systems, and in particular, pallet systems that facilitate loading and unloading, and limit the shifting of loaded items.
Pallets are used to ship loads of one or more items that are placed and secured onto pallets. Smaller items may be shipped by packaging the items into larger packaging units, which are then loaded onto the pallets. For example, to ship a large quantity of loose or fragile items such as eggs, the items may be arranged in stackable trays, and the stacked trays are loaded onto the pallet.
A pallet loaded with items is often wrapped for shipment to secure the load, sometimes using rigid end boards.